A New Kind of Revenge
by Rose Starre
Summary: This is the one-shot sequel to This Means War! As vaguely requested by a reviewer of the last story. Holly plots revenge for Arty. Things don't go as planned for her…


A New Kind of Revenge

This is the one-shot sequel to This Means War! (As vaguely requested by a reviewer of the last story.) Holly plots revenge for Arty. Things don't go as planned for her…

Holly flew slowly and lazily above the Great Pyramids of Giza, silently contemplating how the ancient Egyptians might have built the architectural wonders. She was shielded, of course. Egypt was one of the best places for a shielded fairy, because of all the heat waves to hide in.

Holly idly rolled left, to the West, toward the desert. She leveled off, smiling as she felt the hot wind rustling through her short, auburn hair and whipping against her face. The scorching sun warmed her small body and fueled the microscopic solar panels on her borrowed wings.

Foaly had given them to Holly to use on her vacation. That's right, folks! Holly's on an ultra-rare, much-needed vacation!

Holly flew on and thought, "_Now, shouldn't I be plotting revenge for Arty? He still hasn't paid for what he did." _Holly grinned evilly; this was going to be fun!

Holly's payback was simple: Do to him as he had done to her. _Let's tickle _him _mercilessly in the ribs and see how _he_ likes it! _She thought. She set off immediately toward Ireland to pay a visit to the mudboy.

She arrived at Fowl Manor in about three and a half hours. Instead of bothering the rest of the family by knocking on the door, Holly went straight to Artemis's window. She tapped lightly on the glass and waited.

Artemis heard the tapping and came to the window. A small hand materialized out of nowhere and pointed to the latch. Artemis made a motion as if he were pushing something. The hand obediently pressed against the glass.

Artemis unfastened the latch and stepped back. Holly had been pushing too hard and fell into the room. Artemis smirked at the angrily muttering elf. Holly shot him an irritated look.

"Thanks for letting me in, I guess," Holly said, standing up and brushing herself off.

"You're welcome," Artemis replied. "So, what brings you here?"

"You do," Holly said simply, looking straight into his eyes.

Artemis could have sworn there was romantic music coming from somewhere. He turned around and said, "Beckett, stop the music."

Beckett's head popped up from behind the couch. "Aww, but Artemis, I was creating a moment," Beckett whined.

"Someone's been watching too many romance movies," Holly teased.

"I have not!" Beckett cried. Holly simply rolled her eyes in response. Beckett huffed, "Fine! I'll go do some 'speriments with Myles, then!" He stormed off, dragging a wagon containing a radio behind him.

"Anyways," Artemis said uncomfortably, "What did you say?"

"I said, 'you do,' as in, I came here because of you," Holly stated, looking straight into Artemis's eyes again.

Artemis found himself once again mesmerized by Holly's gaze, even if she wasn't using her magic. He knelt down to her level and met her eyes.

Holly stepped forward and hugged him. (Sorry, guys. No kissing.) Surprisingly, he hugged her back. All this was part 1 of Holly's payback plan.

Holly took this opportunity to ever-so-gently run her hands along Artemis's sides. Artemis jumped back in surprise. "Holly! You…you…you little fiend!" He cried.

The elf smiled broadly. "Exactly, Arty," she laughed. "I'm here for a bit of payback!" She tackled him, pushing him to the ground and then sitting on him to prevent movement.

Artemis was horrified, both at Holly for fooling him, and at himself for falling for it. Holly, on the other hand, was pleased with herself for finally triumphing over Artemis.

Holly played it slow for a while, unhurriedly running her fingers up and down Artemis's sides. Artemis, meanwhile, squirmed and thrashed, trying his hardest to overthrow Holly.

Artemis then saw the most obvious way to get Holly off of him: retaliation. His hands were free, so he moved them slowly over Holly's unprotected stomach. Holly squealed, but, just as quickly as she had done so, she gritted her teeth and moved her hands faster.

_Well,_ Artemis thought, _that didn't go as well as I'd hoped._ He squirmed and tried to push Holly off of him. He failed miserably.

He suddenly decided to combine his two plans. He dug his fingers into her sides and, as she let up to try to defend herself, he gently pushed her off.

Now, Hollywas on the ground, giggling, and Artemis was standing triumphantly over her. "Who's getting payback now?" Artemis asked victoriously.

Artemis leaned over and wiggled his fingers along Holly's ribs, sides, and stomach. Holly somehow managed to kick him in the gut, hard enough to make him back off.

Holly stood up shakily and looked at the mudboy, who was struggling to regain his breath. "Sorry," she apologized softly, "My reflexes kind of kicked in."

"I'll say they did," Artemis gasped, "Quite literally." The poor genius groaned in pain and let his forehead rest on the floor.

Out of the blue, Artemis felt a small hand gently stroking his hair. He sighed and turned his head. He figured it was his mother, but instead, he saw Holly smiling softly at him in sympathy.

Artemis guessed Holly had given him a small dose of magic, because the pain in his abdomen had receded. He raised his hand and laid it on his friend's shoulder, causing her smile to widen.

Artemis sat up and looked down at the grinning elf. He playfully punched her shoulder, something he didn't do very often. Holly retaliated with a light blow of her own. She figured that payback would have to wait.

_FIN_

_Looks like Holly is setting up for another round of revenge. Hopefully, things go well. (They probably won't, though. Artemis isn't going down without a fight. Besides, then the story would be boring!) Until then, see you 'round!_


End file.
